Why so Cold?
by Alois21
Summary: TenTen is wondering why Neji is being so cold to her all of a sudden. But as her curiosity took over, she never expected to be in a lip-lock with the Hyuuga pordigy! NejiTen one shot


Hey guys

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot for NejiTen and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dobe XD**

…

My life began to change the very moment the fact struck me.

As if in awe, I began to look up at the sky to wonder: why was he so cold?

At first, the mere thought of it made me giggle. Why do I care? But then, there are a lot of reasons for him to be cold: the death of his parents, the cursed seal, the forced service for the clan, and other things.

But then again…he did tell me that when he met us, his friends, he said that he felt loved again and that he was not all alone. But all of a sudden, he's being so called and distant to us again…_me_ particularly.

He was always strangely cold to Lee. Maybe it's because he's easily annoyed by that hyperactive-green beast. I could relate. But the strange thing was: he was also getting cold to me.

Me- his sparring partner, his teammate, and most of all, his best friend!

He has begun to be warm towards me, so why change now? I wondered. Was it something I said? Nah! It can't be. I never asked him anything personal, except for the shampoo he uses…but that was beyond the point. What was weird was that he was beginning to be so distant to me just these past few days.

And it all began when I was paying attention to my new katana which was a week ago...

_Flashback_

_I bought a katana. The money came from my salary from an A-rank mission. I loved it so I paid it a lot of attention. I kept on using it for training; I tried my best to protect it from being destroyed into bits, even if it means getting hurt instead. _

"_What are you doing?" my stoic teammate demanded. Sparring was over for the day and we were resting. I was relaxing under the Sakura tree where the target dummies were placed. I'm polishing my new katana, humming a happy tune. _

"_Polishing my baby" I replied, uncaringly, I knew he was glaring at me but I'm immune to his death glares. _

"_Let's go back to training" he ordered. I knew he wanted me to be stronger, but he also said that I shouldn't strain myself. Why was he being the opposite now? _

"_We just finished sparring, Neji. You yourself told me that I shouldn't exaggerate to my limit. Why are you pushing me so hard now?" I inquired, looking up at him with no emotion. _

_He waved his hand lazily and muttered a 'hn'. _

_End of Flashback_

And since then, he was so cold to me.

"Ten-Ten" he called me. My head snapped up and my trance was broke. I smiled at him. He sat beside me. We were at a cliff that had a great view of the Leaf Village.

"Yeah?" I asked, silently praying that we weren't going to train because this was my day off.

"Training" he said. My head turned abruptly to his direction. I glared at him. He glared back at me.

"Why are you being so cold and harsh to me?" I demanded.

"Because you need extra training" he said coolly.

"Neji…did I do something wrong?" I asked him softly, he shrugged, "is it because of the katana?" I went on. That seemed to catch him off guard.

"What does the katana have _anything_ to do with training?" he snapped.

"I don't know either" I shrugged and looked at the sky. Neji sighed.

"Ten-Ten, just meet me if your mind is back to normal" he said and walked away. Neji only talked a lot around me. He admitted it himself and I noticed it as well.

It took me a few seconds to process what he said.

"NEJI HYUUGA MY MIND _IS _BACK TO NORMAL!!" I shrieked and almost woke all of Konoha. It was only 6 in the morning. Hehe…

Ahem…

"Ten-san, what seems to be of the matter?!" Lee chirped.

I glared at him.

"Lee buzz off" I said in a warning tone. Lee seemed to get the message and scurried off.

'Why is Neji being so cold all of a sudden?' I wondered. 'Maybe he's jealous? Nah' I quickly swept the thought away.

"Oh my gawd Tennie!" Sakura and Ino chirped. They sat on both my sides- Sakura to my left and Ino to my right.

"What?" I demanded. Hinata's here, I could sense her chakra.

"T-Ten-chan…we just noticed…that…nii-san" I knew Hinata is fiddling with her fingers. I knew the Hyuuga main branch and Neji well enough, for me to be able to tell their moves even from behind. Who wouldn't if you're spending every single day with them for 11 freaking years?

Ahem

"We heard that Neji is becoming distant to you" Sakura continued. That caught me off guard.

"H-How did you know?" I stammered.

"Never mind that, and answer our question" Ino replied shaking her head.

"That wasn't a question Yamanaka" I snapped. I'm not in the mood to talk.

"I think I k-know why n-niisan is b-being cold to-"

"I would appreciate things if I tell them to Ten-Ten personally" oh gawd! It's Neji! My knight in shining armor!

Ahem

You weren't supposed to know about that. Err…yeah, back to reality!

"Oh my gawd, Neji!" Ino, Sakura, and I chorused.

"Follow me" Neji said roughly and also roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me. I glared at trio I left behind and muttered a: nothing's gonna happen. And they gave me back a "suuuuuuure we believe you" look. Even sweet little Hinata's in this?

"Ow, Neji, where are you taking me?" I wailed. Neji and I were at the deep part of the forest. Pretty much, it was only the two of us, "why so cold?" I mocked.

"Because of this stupid feeling, okay!?" Neji emphasized, pointing to his chest.

Wait what?

Huh? And before I knew it, something crashed on my lips. I was forced towards a tree and well…you can say: Neji's kissing me.

Crap…rewind!

Neji's kissing me!? Bliss! So, I snaked my arms around his neck. He relaxed, his hands, which were formerly pinning me, now roamed down and stayed at my waist. I could feel his tongue slip inside my mouth, tasting it. My tongue fought back and we were engaged in a tongue war.

His hands were moving now. One went under my shirt and—crap! Neji no! Don't! Oh well! I like it anyways XD. So yeah…he massaged it…and err…the other one…he was…err…_groping_ me…err…

**FLUSH **

…

**Me: ahahahahahaha!! I didn't continue! I wanna leave them in bliss XD! Review me of how you like it! **


End file.
